Thank You
by Clear Skies
Summary: A walk in the park, a little duckfeeding, a LOT of sap, and a confession... Taito. Sequel to I Saw You Dancing. Shounen-ai. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome one and all to the sequel to I Saw You Dancing. If you haven't read the first part, no big deal - this one can just about stand alone (kind of) but it'd certainly make a lot more sense if you go and read the prequel first.   
Anyway, as per usual I don't own Digimon, I just steal the characters for a while. I'll put them back after, honest...   
No time for a long A/N this time round, as it's quarter to 11 and I promised to have this fic up by the weekend :) Still 1 and a quarter hours left!   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Does your right hand know what your left hand's doing?   
  
Well, currently my left hand is slowly stroking my _koi's_ soft golden hair. He looks so incredibly beautiful at the moment, stretched out and sleeping. His chest rises and falls rhythmically, and the expression on his face is one of complete serenity.   
Of course, that will dissipate the instant he wakes up. Lovely as he is, fantastic person that he is, he is _not_ a morning person. Never has been, never will be. Mornings to him are the worst part of the day - he calls them 'a terrible way to spend half your life'.   
He shifts and mumbles unintelligibly, and I shift my hand to his forehead, soothing him gently. _Don't wake up just yet, darling. You look so cute when you're asleep.   
_Some sixth sense tingles through me - you know that one you get when someone's staring at the back of your head? Yeah, that one. I instinctively swing round, expecting TK in the doorway, some sly comment on his lips. Instead, I come face to face with a rather incensed-looking Mr Ishida.   
_Eep._   
His arms are folded, his brows drawn together. My brain starts freewheeling through a whole list of excuses, ranging from 'well, you see, we were both really _really_ tired' all the way through to the old classic, 'it's not what it looks like'. Unfortunately, it is exactly what it looks like - and after he'd told us not to as well.   
Frantic for some sort of support, I nudge Matt's arm. He murmurs and turns over, and I elbow him viciously in the back, praying for forgiveness. _Sorry, koi, but the situation's desperate..._   
He comes fully awake inside a second, a talent I envy him for. The words 'what the hell' are already forming on his lips, but he freezes when he catches sight of his father.   
"Um...morning?"   
Mr Ishida scowls even more, and we both eep as we realise a) how little we're both wearing and b) how far the sheet has slipped. Any further and this scene would go straight to X-rated.   
Matt grabs the sheet and drags it back up over both of us, till we're covered to our shoulders. Mr Ishida opens his mouth to speak, and I wince.   
"Tai, would you excuse us for a moment?" His voice holds that special tone that parents use, the fake-honey one which says 'I'm about to have a good yell but I want any outsiders out of the way before I do'.   
Matt pushes me behind him protectively, facing his father in defiance. "No, Dad, Tai   
stays. Anything you say, you say to both of us."   
"Fine." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a familiar scrap of paper. _Uh oh._ The note he left for us last night.   
"I laid down a few ground rules in this," he flourishes it at us, "and you appear to have broken one of them." He lifts a finger, cutting Matt off before he can speak. "No, don't bother. I know that it's precisely what it looks like. Now, what do you think a suitable punishment would be?"   
Matt looks hopeful. "Erm...being forced against my will to stay in bed for the rest of the day?"   
Despite himself, I can see a faint smile twitch Mr Ishida's cheek. "Try again, Matt."   
"Um...how about making me cook dinner tonight?" This time Mr Ishida's not the only one to smile. I know as well as they both do that Matt cooks dinner every night -cooking's his passion.   
"Hmm...I don't think so. I was thinking more along the lines of you doing all of TK's chores for today."   
Matt brightens up. "Hey, that doesn't sound so bad!"   
His father grins. "I'm glad we agree. Here's the list."   
Matt's face falls as his eyes travel down the piece of paper. "You have GOT to be joking!"   
I crane my neck to peer over his shoulder, and my mouth drops open at the list. For such a small piece of paper it doesn't half have a lot of things written on it...   
A sentiment Matt obviously shares, because he glares indignantly at his father. "Hey, you didn't tell me TK did _this_ many chores!"   
Mr Ishida looks like a cat who's got several pints of cream and a few canaries into the bargain. "Well, you see, I was talking to him this morning and he was in an _exceptionally_ helpful mood. He actually _volunteered_ to do all these things. But, since you've been so considerate, he'll be spending the morning with his friends just like he planned."   
Matt growls and looks like he's about to spring at his father - which would be a really bad idea, considering how little he's currently wearing. "You sneaky... You set me up, didn't you?"   
His dad smirks. "Of course. It's nice to get one over on my son occasionally."   
"I'll get you for this."   
"Not before noon, from the looks of things. You've too much else to do."   
"Do we get paid?"   
Mr Ishida raises an eyebrow. "Tai might, if I'm feeling generous. You're family, and as such I'm free to use you as slave labour. Now get up - I want to see you halfway down the list before you get any lunch."   
"Slave-driver."   
He chuckles, and walks out.   
  
Matt slumps back down onto the bed. "God, he can be such a - "   
Sometimes I'm _so_ glad that my reflexes are so good. I slam a hand over his mouth before he can get any further, cutting off the obscenity before he can utter it.   
We lie there in silence for a second or two, then I breathe a sigh of relief as footsteps retreat from the door.   
"You're not good at reading people, are you, _koi_?" I ask him, and he shakes his head mutely, my hand still preventing him from speaking. "I thought not, because otherwise you'd've worked out _exactly_ how devious your father is. Now I know where TK gets it from."   
He raises an eyebrow quizzically at me, and I sigh. "Next time, just wait until he's out of earshot before you start swearing at him."   
I start to pull my hand away, but he grabs it, draws it back to his mouth, and starts gently kissing it. Front and back, then he trails a line of kisses down my wrist, up my arm, over my shoulder and along my collarbone, where he eventually captures my lips in a slow kiss. I mmph into his mouth as his lips part, making way for his tongue to slide through and twirl around mine.   
Abruptly, he pulls away, leaving me bereft. "C'mon, we need to be getting up," he says reluctantly. "You heard my dad - if we want any lunch we have to get halfway down the list."   
Loath to let such perfection go, I wrap my arms around his deliciously warm body and press my lips to his briefly. "He's such a spoilsport."   
He smiles, his breath tickling my face. "That wasn't _quite_ the word I had in mind."   
"At least mine wasn't obscene."   
He ruffles my hair lovingly as he chuckles at me. "Come on. Finding out what we did with our clothes is number 1 on the list."   
"I think I threw your boxers out of the window..." He facefaults, and I laugh. "Joking! They'll be around here somewhere."   
"They'd better."   


* * * * *

Ugh. My back is killing me, my legs ache, and I have scratches in at least a dozen places. Which sadist decided that this house would look nice with a climbing rose over the front of it?   
I know which sadist decided it'd be nice if we pruned it. The same sadist who thought we'd enjoy cleaning out the attic (I'm so covered in dust that the slightest movement makes me sneeze), who chose economy over convenience when it came to lawn mowers (that push-mower was a nightmare - I have aches in places I never even knew I had), and who decided that today was a good day to vacuum the entire house. I swear, if I ever so much as _see_ another vacuum cleaner in my _life_ I'll scream.   
Of course, a lot of it is made up for by the fact that I've been near Matt all day. Although we're both bone-weary and about ready to drop, he still manages to look stunning, seem cheerful and be absolutely wonderful. He's been doing little things all day that just make my heart melt - like giving me the only pair of thick gloves in the house while we were pruning the roses, or doing more than his fair share of the mowing so I can take an extra-long break. I only noticed after the event, though - I'd never have let him do that if I'd realised what was going on. He's sweet, but I've made up my mind to put my foot down. We're in this together, and I'm supposed to be doing just as much work as he is - after all, it's not like it didn't take two to...break the rules in the first place.   
However, I don't mind all the other things he's been doing all day - pressing a soft kiss to my lips every time we pass each other, or taking five minutes out just to take me in his arms and hold me close. Those I wouldn't give up for the world.   
  
Surprisingly enough, the jobs have gone a lot faster than we expected - we grabbed a hasty lunch halfway through, then realised that it was only just gone half eleven. Now we're on the very last job of all, and we're planning an extended lunch break with extra snuggling.   
Washing the car. How difficult does that sound? Not very, but everyone's favourite sadist has managed to make even _that_ a major chore. Why does he have to have such a damn big car? I swear he bought it just to spite us.   
Luckily, this time we have a hose to help us. It's certainly useful - the car's so tall that not even Matt can reach the roof. We've had to make do with squirting soap onto the roof and hosing it off again. I hope it's good enough.   
It's pretty backbreaking work, though - soaping it up and rinsing it over and over and over. I don't know what he's been driving this thing through, but it sure as hell _sticks_. I've washed the same place three times over and it still doesn't look clean.   
I jump and squeak in surprise as two warm - and somewhat wet - hands glide up my back, underneath my shirt.   
"Guess who?"   
Well, two can play at that game. "Wow, TK, I never knew you felt that way about me!"   
A chuckle, and then the hands are turning me round and a pair of warm lips press up against my own. "Go and have a rest, love," Matt murmurs when he finally lets me go. "You look absolutely shattered."   
_Oh no you don't. I said I was going to put my foot down, didn't I?_ "Not a chance, Yama-chan," I inform him, folding my arms and putting on my best 'stubborn' look.   
He twists his washcloth round in his hands, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I wish you would. It's all my fault that you're having to do this, after all."   
"No it _isn't_," I tell him. "Don't say that. It's just as much my fault as it is yours."   
"Is not."   
"Is too!" I quickly hold up a hand before this can turn into a childish argument. "Look, there were two of us in that bed, OK? Therefore both of us are to blame."   
A wicked smile curves his lips. "Does that mean that you're less guilty because you were on the bottom?"   
I sweatdrop - I can't believe he just said that out loud! I hurl my wash cloth and him and follow up by hurling _myself_ at him, throwing him off balance. He staggers, then retaliates by shoving me off. Grabbing the hose, he turns it on me, soaking me instantly from head to foot.   
I sputter with rage, ducking and weaving to avoid the spray. Eventually I get close enough to him to launch myself at him, wrenching the hose from his grasp. He reads the intent in my eyes and backs away, throwing up his hands protectively.   
"No...not the hair! You wouldn't dare!"   
I twist the nozzle, narrowing the spray into a single stream of water, and flick it in his direction. He cowers, both arms over his head, protecting his precious locks, and I chuckle at him.   
"Not so playful now, are we?"   
His head comes up, that mischievous glint back in his eyes, and suddenly he jumps at me. Before I can blink, we're on the ground, rolling over and over as we fight for control of the hose, laughing hysterically.   
There's a clatter from somewhere near my head, and then my vision's obscured as hot soapy water deluges both of us. I can't see a thing - we must've knocked the bucket over. Matt's still shouting with laughter, and it's infectious - within seconds we're both paralytic.   
After a few seconds, he stops laughing abruptly and goes all serious. He brushes my wet hair out of my eyes, and I'm suddenly aware of how close we are - he's lying full-length on top of me with our faces barely inches apart. The hose continues to stream, lying forgotten mere feet away, as he slowly closes the distance between us. We've kissed so many times before, but the anticipation's still there, still as fresh as the first time. Familiarity hasn't bred contempt, just a lack of apprehension.   
Moreover, when his lips finally touch mine the first-kiss thrill is still as strong as ever. I shiver pleasurably as he sucks gently on my bottom lip, feeling a tingle down my spine when he slides his tongue deep into my mouth. He presses his whole body into mine, intensifying the kiss until my head spins.   
Eventually, of course, the oxygen runs out, and we come up gasping for air. He rests his chin on my chest and I tangle my fingers in his damp hair.   
"I love you." It doesn't matter how many times I hear those words from him - they'll always make me feel incredible.   
"I love you more."   
"Do not."   
"Do too."   
  
"Now, children, don't fight!"   
I blink at the new voice, and then I cringe as I realise Matt's dad is standing over us. Matt rolls off me and scrambles quickly to his feet, blushing.   
"Um...we're done."   
Grinning to himself, Mr Ishida walks carefully round all four sides of his car, then comes back over to us. By this time Matt's helped me up and switched the hose off -wow, it looks like someone dropped the mother of all water bombs in the driveway.   
"No you're not." Our faces fall simultaneously, and he chuckles. "Still needs another rinse. Then come inside and have some _proper_ lunch."   
There's something in the way that he says that that makes our faces light up. Matt rushes for the hose as I grab for the rinsing bucket, and we drench that car from hubcaps to roof as quickly as we can, then rush inside.   
What meets our eyes is about as unexpected as finding Davis doing homework (or Izzy _not_ doing homework). Two pizzas sit side by side on the table, steaming gently. On top of each box sits a goodly wad of cash - enough to make my eyebrows rise. I didn't think we'd worked _that_ hard...   
However, as many people have observed, my stomach comes before my brain. I plonk myself down in a chair, open one pizza...   
...and recoil in horror. It has _sweetcorn_ on it!   
I can't restrain a quiet 'ugh', and Matt grins as he leans gracefully past me to take his pizza. "Sweetcorn! Fantastic! Thanks, Dad!"   
Mr Ishida smiles as he slides into his seat across the table, cup of steaming coffee in one hand. My brain notes the careful arrangement of the chairs - placed at exactly even intervals around the table - bare seconds before Matt spoils it by dragging his chair over next to me. It could just be my imagination, but I swear Mr Ishida's face darkens ever so slightly as his elder son sits down and puts his arm round me.   
I dismiss the thought, preferring instead to open what has now been confirmed as my pizza. My mouth drops open for the second time in as many minutes as I see anchovies, pepperoni _and_ extra cheese!   
Mr Ishida chuckles at my expression. "I did a little espionage work to get that for you, Tai. Your mother said you liked pepperoni, TK remembered Kari saying something about your obsession with anchovies, and the extra cheese just sort of fitted."   
I can't think of anything to say. This is totally at odds with his near-catastrophic reaction this morning (only saved by Matt's quick wit and his dad's sense of humour) and the slight animosity I spotted (or thought I spotted) a few seconds ago.   
"T...thanks." I clear my throat. "Thank-you very much."   
"Don't mention it." He sips his coffee slowly, looking over the rim of his cup at Matt and I with an enigmatic expression on his face. I wonder idly if this family will conspire to drive me mad - a wonderful boyfriend who's beautiful enough to render me speechless, his aggravatingly knowing little brother and their impenetrable father.   
However, stomach first. As always. I dig heartily into the pizza, snuggling up to Matt; he tightens his arm around me in response. We munch in silence until we each only have one piece left, then pause.   
Matt sighs exaggeratedly. "Well, I guess I'd better get used to you and your strange eating habits. Want to swap?"   
I smack him on the arm. "_I'm_ strange? Like sweetcorn on a pizza isn't bizarre!"   
He grins. "Are we swapping or not?"   
I resist the urge to kiss him. "Oh, go on, then. If you must."   
He bites tentatively into my last slice of pizza, then chews thoughtfully. "Hn. Not _quite_ as bad as I expected." He takes another bite, then polishes off the last of the slice.   
Closing my eyes and apologising inwardly to my tastebuds, I take the smallest bite possible from the sweetcorn-covered mess in front of me and munch with all the caution of a bomb-disposal squad in an explosives factory. I force down any gag reaction, urge to vomit, or instinctive choke reflex, and shift it to the back of my throat.   
Matt grins at me as I swallow. "See? Nothing wrong with sweetcorn on a pizza!"   
I nod weakly, just glad it's over.   
"Aren't you going to finish the piece?"   
"Um...no, thanks. I'm...full."   
Matt's chuckling openly by this time. "Don't worry. It's...an acquired taste."   
I can't resist the urge to rush to the bathroom and scrub my whole mouth out with toothpaste. "Acquired by who? Serial masochists?"   
He punches me lightly on the arm, then hugs me firmly, and again there's that little slip in Mr Ishida's eyes. He coughs, and we both look up. Matt's arms loosen from around me for a second, then tighten again in unconscious rebellion.   
"Matt..." My heart sinks. No-one's father ever started a _good_ sentence in that tone of voice.   
He continues. "While I don't disapprove of your choice - I mean," he says with an attempt at levity, "I think there are a thousand good habits you could learn from Tai, I have a few...reservations."   
My heart sinks even further, but some small part of me can appreciate the irony. My mother said that she thought it was wonderful that I'd found someone, and _then_ went on to say how 'exemplary' she thought Matt was. Mr Ishida's starting from the other end, which can't be good.   
Hold on. Maybe it's not as bad as I thought. He's still talking:   
"The...rule that you broke last night," he looks distinctly uncomfortable at having to mention it again, "still stands, and I don't want you...influencing TK in any way." He holds up a finger just as Matt starts to reply. "Yes, I know it's unfair, but - "   
"But you want at least one son who isn't queer, is that it?" I wince at Matt's outburst - he never was the most subtle of speakers. I just hope he doesn't blurt out what we both know - or rather, suspect.   
"No, that's not it at all." Mr Ishida now looks like he wishes he'd never started this. "I...just don't want him getting any ideas." He looks pleadingly at Matt before he can yell again. "Please? He looks up to you so much, Matt, and I don't want him to feel he has to...be like you to fit in. You understand that, don't you?"   
I flinch again, waiting for Matt to yell, but he doesn't. His voice is calm.   
"Of course, Dad. I promise I won't...flaunt it...around TK."   
His dad relaxes with an audible sigh. "Thankyou. Thanks, Matt." He reaches across the table and takes Matt's free hand, looking at both of us. "Matt, you know I love you, and all I want is to see you happy. If that means being with Tai," he smiles, "and I can tell by the look on your face that it _does_, then I'm fine with that. And," he switches his gaze onto me, and I try not to squirm, "I honestly can't think of anyone who'd be better for you. You two have been friends for years - I'm sure you'll make each other very happy."   
Matt smiles back. "Thanks, Dad."   
On impulse, I reach over and add my hand to the other two on the table. I feel intensely self-conscious, but somehow it feels like the right thing to do. Matt squeezes me encouragingly.   
"Thanks, Mr Ishida. We won't let you down."   
He manages another smile, this one a little watery. "I hope not. Don't expect me to pick up the pieces every time you have a fight."   
"Fight? Us?" Twin expressions of indignation make him chuckle.   
"So what d'you call that little 'altercation' outside earlier?"   
Matt finds his voice first. "You mean you never had a waterfight when you were little?"   
He smiles at us again, and Matt pulls me a little closer. "I don't think I ever kissed my best friend at the end of one."   
Matt grins. "Then you've never lived."   
His dad shakes his head and walks out.   
  
The instant he leaves, Matt turns to me with a thoughtful expression. "So what do we do about TK now?"   
I shrug. "Looks like we're barred from helping. Nature will just have to take its course."   
He pouts adorably. "Ugh. Nature's so damn slow. Sure we can't help things along a little?"   
"Well," I say tentatively, "you only said you wouldn't flaunt us around TK. That leaves us free to approach Ken, and we can work on TK individually. We don't have to both be there when we try and get the truth out of him."   
He grins. "_Koi_, you have a devious mind."   
I kiss his forehead. "But you still love me, right?"   
His expression is deadly serious. "Always, Tai. Always."   
  
  


* * *

  
  
A/N: I don't like this chapter. But still, that's my own personal opinion, and I'm a pessimist. Although I'm often right.   
Still, tell me what you think, and whether it's worth my continuing. There will be lemon and more (and better) angst in later chapters.   
_Suki da_.   
CS xx 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter. Phew. And I thought they'd get _shorter_! This one just kept growing and growing - it was about to go over 4000 words, but I figured I'd better cut back, so some of the plot will spill over into the next chapter.   
And unfortunately, that is pretty much all this chapter is - plot, with a great big slab of sappy fluff at the beginning. Blame AtheneMiranda, she wanted it...   
Speaking of which, she and Persephone (of Darkened Sunrise fame) are in line for major, major thanks. Not only did they give me a haven for a week in which to write the biggest part of this, but they (by virtue of being a pair of silly, fluffy, ridiculously kawaii onnas) actually gave me the idea for the first half of this chapter. Thanks loads, you two.   
Disclaimer: Despite Tai and Matt existing as independent entities within my head, the rest of Digimon does not belong to me. Although whoever it _does_ belong to certainly doesn't deserve or appreciate them.   
Warning: Typical sappy shounen-ai stuff here. Nothing beyond kissing (which is why the rating remains PG-13), although lemon will follow in the next chapter (some of you people have no impatience! Honestly...)   
Please review? So I can get that lovely fluffy warm feeling from knowing that people actually read this stuff? You'll get the lemon faster if you do...   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"So..." He looks at me from underneath his lashes, through the veil of trailing hair. "What d'you want to do for the rest of the day?"   
I stretch luxuriously on the wonderfully soft sofa. "_Koi_, I don't know about you, but I am _shattered_. If we do anything today, it has to be," I tick off on my fingers, "non-strenuous, quiet and relaxing."   
"Mountain climbing?" he grins. "Sky-diving? Bungee jumping?"   
I swat ineffectually at him - I can't _quite_ reach him from where I'm sitting. "Baka. Why can't we just...oh, I don't know, go for a walk in the park or something?"   
"Fair enough." He closes his book and pushes out of his chair, then offers me a hand.   
"I'm not incapable, you know," I grumble - but as if to prove that pride goes before a fall, I overbalance while trying to get up and hit the floor with a thud.   
He laughs and reaches down, closing his fingers around my wrist. I look up at him, getting for a second the perfect view of his face surrounded by golden hair, and I remind myself for the thousandth time how lucky I am to have this beautiful boy as my boyfriend.   
He hoists me to my feet, dusting me off slightly. "OK then. Get your shoes on."   
"Are you going to tie them for me, too?" I ask him, and he punches me good-naturedly.   
"Baka."   
I poke him. "Hey! I'm the brains of this relationship, remember?"   
He grabs me by the arm, pulling me into a fierce, unexpected hug. "So what does that make me?"   
My eyes are bare inches away from his lovely deep blue ones; our lips are almost touching, so close I can feel his breath; his hair falls over half his face, almost obscuring one eye with a sun-drenched waterfall of gold.   
What can I say? "Definitely the beauty..." is all I manage to get out before he closes the last distance and presses his soft lips against mine. "Mmm..."   


* * * * *

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Um...mind telling me what the bread's for?"   
"You'll see." I slip my hand into his, interlacing our fingers - and I don't care who sees it. He apparently feels the same way, for he gives me a reassuring squeeze.   
I use that link to pull him to the left at the next fork in the path. "This way."   
He looks at me quizzically. "But that way's a dead end - there's nothing down there but the - "   
" - duck pond," I finish, grinning and flourishing the loaf of bread.   
His face falls. "Oh _no_. You can_not_ be serious."   
"What?" He's stopped walking, and I tug on his hand.   
He resists, leaning back slightly. "There is _no_ way you are getting me to feed the ducks."   
"But Yamaaa..."   
"Don't do that. Don't try and sound ingratiatingly cute and pathetic."   
I stick my lower lip out. "Please? For me?"   
He wavers for a second, and I take the opportunity to bring his hand to my lips and kiss it gently. His skin is soft against my lips; I can feel every rise and hollow, and there's the very faintest tang of salt.   
He glares at me over his knuckles. "All right, all _right_. I'll come and watch you feed the scummy ducks."   
I smile at him, tugging gently on his hand again until he - reluctantly - resumes walking. "Smile," I order him, and when he doesn't I lean in and give him the very quickest of pecks on the cheek.   
I don't know if what that elicits can be called a smile - it's definitely in the running for Yama's Minimal Expression Of The Week - but it'll have to do.   


* * * * *

"Aww, look at the cute little fluffy ducklings!"   
Matt rolls his eyes at me. "Ugh. Do you have _any_ idea how sickening you sound?"   
I glare at him. "But they're _adorable_!"   
He throws up his hands in frustration. "They're _ducks_! They have no purpose other than to laze around and eat scraps that people throw to them!"   
"Sounds like someone else I know." I chuck a piece of bread at where he lies on the grass. "And at least they know how to open their mouths and catch," I add mischievously as it bounces off his nose.   
He glares at me sceptically. "You're lying."   
"No, I'm not - look!" I toss a piece out over the pond and my favourite duck snaps it out of the air before it can land. "See?"   
For the first time, I can see interest on his face, even though he tries to hide it. "Fluke."   
By way of answer, I throw another morsel, and again the clever little creature catches it and gulps it down. It's got bolder now and has come within two feet of me. I rip off one edge of the crust from the bread and dangle it in the air. The duck regards me suspiciously for a moment, then sidles up and grabs it out of my hand.   
I look round to see Matt watching me open-mouthed, and I grin at him. "They're cleverer than you think."   
Trying to look nonchalant and uninterested, he gets to his feet and saunters down to the edge of the pond. The ducks shy away, but I throw them a little more bread and they soon forget their fear in the squabble for food.   
He crouches down beside me. "Go on, then, let's have a piece."   
"I thought feeding scummy ducks was below cool rock stars such as you," I tease him gently, giving him a piece of bread. He glowers at me, but starts tearing his bread up. For a few minutes we sit in companionable silence, while around us cute fluffy ducklings compete with full-grown adult ducks for the food.   
Suddenly, he grabs my arm. "There! Look at that one! What's that?"   
I squint, following his outstretched arm. He's pointing at a smallish duck with a deep chestnut head, black neck and pale grey body. It takes me a minute to recall.   
"It's...um...it's a pochard," I eventually remember. He makes a suitably impressed noise, then within seconds he's pointing at another one.   
"And that?"   
This time it's a _very_ small duck, with a brown head and a striking green stripe across its eye. I don't have to think to remember this one. "That's a teal."   
He nudges me. "Listen to you, Mr Ornithologist! Since when did you know everything about birds?"   
"Oh," I shrug, "just did some reading one day when I was bored. You know."   
He tucks his hair back behind his ear, a movement that I swear he has a patent on, and holds out his hand to the closest duck, a small piece of bread nestled in his palm. I marvel at how gentle and careful he is - then I catch myself, and remind myself that this is _Matt_ we're talking about. He's _perfect_. Not to mention _mine_, and I thank the stars for him every day.   
Right now, all I want to do is jump on him and push him backwards onto the grass and kiss him, long and slow. I reach automatically down into the bread bag - and catch my breath as his hand meets mine. I abandon all thought of going for a piece of bread as his fingers twine around mine, stroking and interlacing with mine in an intricate dance that leaves me breathless.   
He smiles at me as his fingers continue this tender dance, and I lean in to press my lips against his. He lets my tongue in, and I can taste coffee and cream and wintergreen (must be his toothpaste) and _him_...   
  
It's a long time before my lips are my own again. He pushes me gently back down into the soft grass, never letting our mouths part. I can hardly concentrate with his tongue working its delicious magic inside my mouth, but I manage to trail my hand through his hair, loving the feel of its softness running through my fingers. My other hand is still clasped in his, another point of contact with him, love flowing between us as he kisses me. Incredible warmth surges through me, making me shiver as my reactions once again confirm what I've known all along - I love him.   
The grass behind my head is yielding yet slightly spiky as he pushes forward, exploring every inch of my mouth with his tongue. I stroke his back as he tilts my chin to allow him better access; I slip my spare hand up inside his T-shirt and explore his body. His shirt is light and loose, leaving plenty of room for me to tease his warm skin, tracing fingertips over his stomach and up his chest.   
He finally pulls back, and we take simultaneous breaths of much-needed oxygen. His hair falls over his perfect face, obscuring one eye and giving him a lovely mysterious look. I reach up with the hand he just relinquished, stroking his cheek; he turns into my hand, nuzzling and kissing it while making the most adorable noises.   
"Not here."   
I grin up at him. "What, you'll do it on the top of a mountain in the freezing rain but not next to a duckpond?!"   
He blushes. "It's...a _little_ too public."   
I nod understandingly. "Oh, of course. And we wouldn't want to spoil the poor little fluffy ducklings' innocence now, would we?"   
He glares. "I told you not to call them that."   
My finger traces down and across his lips, wiping away the frown. "Is my beautiful, fluffy, adorable Yama getting jealous?"   
"Baka." He kisses my finger tenderly.   
"That's a yes, then?"   
We get interrupted by a sudden hissing noise from somewhere off to our right. He reluctantly rolls off me, and I crane round to see what all the fuss is about.   
_Oh, crap._ There, not five feet away from me, is a rather angry-looking swan, wings outspread, hissing like a burst gas pipe.   
"We must be near the nest," I whisper to Matt. "We need to get out of here."   
"You go," he whispers back. "I'll hold it off."   
I grab him. "Don't be stupid. It could break your arm."   
He looks at me fiercely. "Rather mine than yours."   
The swan looks from one to the other of us, obviously not quite sure which of us is the greatest threat. I take the chance to scrabble across the grass and grab the bread, then drag out a slice whole and fling it at the bird. Its neck whips round, following the movement, and I snatch at Matt's sleeve and drag him off.   
  
Somehow the flight turns into a simple headlong race, both of us running simply for the joy of it, laughing and sprinting as we try to outdo one another.   
Of course, with his long legs he manages to keep up with me despite my soccer training, and it's pretty much neck-and-neck all the way to the park gates. Just before we get there, though, he puts on a spurt, grabs my arm and swings me round. No sooner have I registered that the thing pressing into my back is a tree trunk when he leans forward and proceeds to kiss me so hard and so deeply that I see stars.   
"Well," he murmurs when we've both got our breathing back under control, "what do we do when we get home?"   
I grin at him. "I've already got an idea. TK's been outlawed as Prime Target, right?"   
"Right..." he says tentatively.   
"So we ought to be working on Ken instead, right?"   
"With you so far."   
"So," I poke him playfully, "why don't we just invite him round to, I don't know, watch a video or something, and then pump him for information?"   
His eyes light up. "Perfect. I've got just the video."   
  
He digs around for a few minutes when we get back to his house, and eventually comes up with a nondescript-looking video tape, which he chucks at me. I field it clumsily and look at the label.   
"Minority Report? How on earth did you get this? It's not supposed to be out for weeks!"   
He shrugs. "Friend of Dad's works in the films section of the local newspaper, and he got sent this as a preview tape."   
I smile. "Fantastic."   
  
We eventually manage to get everything ready - popcorn, crisps, various other snacks (hey, a guy has to eat, right?), and of course the video. Although Matt can't quite seem to work out why the VCR keeps spitting the tape back out at him...   
"_Kuso_!"   
I can't help chuckling at him as he forces it back in for the seventh time. This position gives me the perfect opportunity to check out his lovely backside - and it is indeed lovely. One of the best-looking parts of him, in fact...   
I smile inwardly, at the same time surreptitiously pressing the 'eject' button on the remote control. I wonder how long it'll take him to realise?...   
He swears again, loudly, then grabs the tape and shakes it vigorously. "I can't tell what's wrong with the damn thing!" He shoves it back into the VCR, while I sit back and admire the black-denim-clad view. Maybe once more would be pushing it?   
Ah well. If it means I get to see more of his gorgeous bum... I stab the button once more, and obediently the cassette makes its eighth appearance.   
However, this time he's more than a little suspicious. I think I went too far. He swings round, raking his hair angrily out of his eyes.   
"Hey!"   
I put on my best 'innocent' face. "What?"   
He marches up to me and grabs the remote control. "It was _you_ all along, wasn't it?"   
I can't help myself - I _have_ to laugh. It's the lovely angry look on his face that does it.   
He glares, growls, then glomps me and proceeds to pummel me. "You _git_!"   
"I had good reason!" I shout, trying to fend him off.   
"Go on then," he challenges, and I blush.   
"Um...I was checking out your arse."   
For a second he looks like he doesn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed. Then he decides, and continues to batter me. We wrestle for a few delicious minutes, then he pulls away, panting.   
I chuckle. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're _really_ cute when you're angry?"   
Without warning, he dives back onto me, grabs my face in both hands, and kisses me. I gasp as he plunders my mouth with his tongue, and then we both eep simultaneously as the doorbell rings. He pulls away, desperately patting his hair back into place, while I struggle to rebutton my shirt where his wandering hands had been doing something distinctly naughty.   
We catch each other's eyes, and I laugh nervously. "Hey, it's only Ken, right? He already knows."   
Matt grins equally apprehensively. "Right, right. I...guess I'm not used to this."   
I leave him to fix his hair while I go over and open the door to a rather impatient-looking Ken. "Hey, Ken, come on in. How are you?"   
"Fine thanks," he says quietly, regarding me from beneath his long, dark hair. "You weren't at the meet."   
"The meet?" Belatedly, my brain remembers that we were meant to meet over at Izzy's today. About six hours ago. _Kuso._ "Oh yeah, the meet. Well, we..."   
"Got lumbered with TK's chores while he got to go off and spend time with you lot," finishes Matt, with more than a touch of bitterness.   
"I'll forgive you," Ken says, but despite the joke his voice is still quieter than usual, even for him. Hm. Maybe this whole thing with TK is more of a problem for him than we thought. Oh well, at least we have good news for him - the object of his affections definitely feels the same way. (We checked that earlier - all it took was a quick phone call from Matt, which raised no more than the faintest tinge of guilt at disobeying Mr Ishida. Those two would make far too cute a couple to pass up. Anyway, it turns out that TK has indeed liked Ken, in fact for over a year. He's just been too scared to do anything about it).   
  
Matt sticks the video on and then we make ourselves comfortable on the sofa. Having got over our initial nerves, we snuggle up reasonably close - within easy kissing distance, should the fancy take us. Ken picks a seat not far away, but only perches on the edge of it, looking slightly uncomfortable.   
The tape goes through the usual fifteen minutes of adverts on high speed (Matt never did have any patience), and we finally get to the good stuff. The special effects are stunning right from the word go, as well as the suspense - there's even an attempted (and quite graphic) murder in the first few minutes.   
Then we settle down into good old plot, and Matt takes the opportunity to drop a few artless hints.   
"So did TK make it to the meet today?"   
Ken starts, and I can hear Matt chuckle almost noiselessly. _Guilt. Strike one._ "Uh...yeah, yeah, I think so. Why?" _Paranoia. Strike two.   
_"Just wondering. Did he seem OK?"   
"Of course. Why, shouldn't he be?" _Defensiveness. Strike three. Two more, Kenny boy, and you're out.   
_"Well, he seemed a bit out of sorts this morning." Matt leans nearer, conspiratorially. "To tell you the truth, I think he's got a bit of a crush on someone."   
"Re-really?" Ken goes pale pink - _embarrassment. Strike four. One to go._   
"Yeah," Matt continues, leaning back into the chair. "I wondered why he'd been going over to Kari's so often recently."   
The look of naked jealously on Ken's face is more than enough to convince me that the fifth strike has been bowled and he's out for a duck. I can't take it any more - just the expression on his face makes me crack up. What's worse is that it's self-reinforcing - when I start to snigger softly, Matt starts to chuckle. I in turn giggle at him, and before we know what's happening we're both helpless with laughter.   
Throughout it all, Ken just sits there stiffly, trying to retain what's left of his dignity. "What's so funny?"   
"Oh, come on, Ken," Matt manages in between laughs, "it's _so_ obvious that you have a major crush on my brother!"   
The pale pink we saw before reappears, and is then quickly overtaken by a rush of bright red seconds before Ken turns his face away angrily.   
_Oops._ I touch Matt's arm to tell him I'll take this part, then push off from the sofa and go and kneel down beside Ken. _Wow. Never thought _**_I'd_**_ be the one who ends up doing the diplomatic part.   
_"Ken...it's OK." _OK, not exactly original, but it'll do._   
He looks at me, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. "Easy for you to say."   
"No, it's not like that...what I meant was..." _Stupid idiot. Maybe you'd better just tell him now and get it over with._ "TK likes you too."   
At that he turns away again. "Don't bother."   
"It's true. He does, honest." Yes, I sound trite, but what else can I say?   
"You're kidding." My heart lifts - thank god. There's a note of hope in his voice.   
"No, no I'm not." I put my hand on his shoulder, pulling him gently around to face me. "TK likes you too."   
He drops his head. "I can't think why."   
I ignore that. "The next question is - what're you going to do about it?"   
He shrugs. "Wait for him to do something? If he really does like me, that is."   
"He _does_." _Wake up, you thick-headed little sod! You've been mooning over each other for ages!_ "You just have to tell him."   
"...OK."   
"Is that OK as in 'I will' or OK as in 'I'm just saying that to get you off my back'?"   
He smiles humourlessly at me. "Listen, you just found out I'm gay. Cut me some slack." He sighs. "All _right_. If it means that much to you, I'll tell him."   
"No," Matt cuts in, and I have to stop myself from jumping - I'd almost forgotten he was there. "Don't do it just because we tell you to. Do it because you like him, and _he_ likes _you_."   
"Whatever."   
I have to refrain from hitting him. "For gods' sake, Ken. Why won't you tell him?"   
He gives me a calculating look. "Because I don't know if I can trust you."   
_Fair enough._ I take Matt's hand. "All right. I swear, as I love Matt Ishida with all my heart, that TK Takaishi likes you."   
Matt's mouth drops open and Ken smiles slightly. _I'm going to get it for that one later._ Ken shakes his head. "OK, OK. I believe you." He chuckles. "Shut your mouth, Matt. It's not a pretty sight. Yes, I...like TK, and yes, you've proven to me that he likes me back. So, tomorrow morning I'll catch him before school and tell him. If I'm brave enough."   
I cover his hand with mine. "You will be. It takes a lot, but it's worth it. Right, Matt?"   
My boyfriend squeezes my hand. "Right."   
Unexpectedly, Ken leans forward and envelops both of us in a hesitant hug. "...Thanks. Both of you."   
"That's OK. Really."   
  
_Matt...   
Jesus, _my subconscious remarks, _you'd've thought you could spend a few hours without him. What are you, joined at the hip?   
Shut up._ It's our first night apart since the day I sang that song on the beach, and I miss him already. True, it's only been a couple of hours, but already I miss his lovely warm blue eyes, his soft hair - as well as all the little things he does. I miss his kisses and caresses, his quiet words, his subdued laughter when he does something I particularly like and I can't help but make that little purring noise he loves.   
Oh, sod it. It's my life. So what if I sound like a love-struck teenager? I _am_ a love-struck teenager!   
I pick up the phone and quickly dial his number - his _mobile_ number. After all, it's gone ten o'clock - I don't want to wake up the whole house.   
He answers after a minute, sounding slightly sleepy but no less cheerful. "Hey."   
"Hey yourself. Don't I even get a 'hi, darling'?"   
"Why, hello, my little sweetiepie, my darling, precious little Tai," he teases, and I chuckle.   
"All right. No need to be sarky. I just wanted to talk to you."   
He sighs. "I know. I miss you already."   
"I miss you too."   
For a moment neither of us says anything - but it's a nice, companionable kind of silence. Much better than the silence when I'm alone in my room and he's so far away.   
"I love you."   
Silence again at his end - I don't think he was expecting that. Then his voice comes back, full of warmth and emotion and - is he crying?   
"I love you too."   
All of a sudden I feel all warm and happy. Just to know that he loves me means a lot.   
I hear someone moving around outside, and I drop my voice to a whisper. "I think I might've woken someone up. I'd better go. See you tomorrow?"   
"Sure, Tai-chan," he murmurs. "First day back at school for TK and Ken - makes you glad we get an inset day, _ne_? Maybe tomorrow you can come over and we'll wait for TK to come home and spill..."   
"I'd like that. Night, Matt."   
"Night, love." 


End file.
